


Such a Sweet Boy

by the_realduck



Series: The Pastor's Son [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blasphemy, Impala Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is completely different when he is with Dean.  High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing that was inspired by a post on Tumblr that went like this, "I want Cas sneaking out while Dean waits up the street for him in the impala. I want Cas to get drunk and have lots of sex with Dean only to have to straighten up early sunday morning and go to church with his family.".  Unbeta'd.  Comments and concrit are always loved :)

  
Dean never would have guessed it.

Never would have guessed that quiet little Castiel, with his big blue eyes and his proper shirt and tie - seriously, who the _fuck_ wears a tie to school? - was so…filthy.  
Even now, as Cas sucked down the alcohol Dean had stolen from his father, it was hard to match that Castiel with this one.

The Cas that stripped out of his clothes with no shame, crawling over to Dean just to suck on his lower lip.  Jesus, this Cas was completely unrecognizable, riding Dean in the backseat of the impala, shuddering and moaning, shoving down on his cock so hard that all the air whooshed out of Dean’s lungs at once. This Cas didn't care about being proper, he only cared about digging his nails into Dean’s shoulders and groaning for Dean to “Fuck me, c’mon, _harder_.”

And when Dean pulled up to his house in the dead of night - before Cas had to sneak back into his house to become “sweet little Castiel” once again, Cas leaned over and kissed him, dirty-quick. With a wicked glint in his eye, he whispered, “I’ll see you in church, Dean.”  Then he was shutting the door and running across his lawn, leaving Dean to stare after him.


End file.
